Big time crash
by Raspberryanddarkness
Summary: The boys are in a bad accident after a concert. Angst.


This was the climax of their success, one the happiest moments they could ever remember. They had just finished a concert, and as a celebration for their sold out gig Gustavo had got them a limo to take them from the venue and back home. The four boys felt like legitimate stars, and they were having a blast.

They were still euphoric from the concert, the applause still ringing in their ears, the energy coursing through their veins like electricity. They kept reliving the best moments and jumping in the seats with joy, already looking forward to the next concert. For a moment, they were all smiles and laughter. For a moment their dreams had come true and they were really enjoying.  
But of course, good things never last.

It was a dark night and the driver had taken a small road to avoid traffic, a decision that wasn't too wise considering the length and magnitude of the care he was driving and how poorly lit and bumpy that road was. Something bad was bound to happen. In that pitch black night the driver thought he saw something alive and, out of instinct, he swerved.

The limo got out of the road and fell ten metres down the steep slope that surrounded them, absolutely wrecking the car.

The people inside it didn't have much better luck. The driver was killed almost instantly after a malfunction with the airbag, leaving the boys alone. They had been thrown every which way in the back, causing quite a lot of damage. There had been no seat belts in the limo, nothing to keep them in place as the car spiraled downwards, and the consequences had been horrifying.

As everything settled and the limo stopped rolling down, only one of the four boys remained conscious, although in a state of fright that neared shock. Carlos had seen and felt the car go down, but managed not to get too banged up as he held on tight to where he'd been sitting, and thus avoided thrown around. His hands and forearms hurt pretty badly from hanging on to the seat but that was otherwise okay. Well, physically. Not mentally.

He was terrified because he'd seen his friends being thrown around and now they were in a jumble of limbs and blood and bruises at the bottom of the limo and he had to check if they were alive and okay, which may mean that there was a possibility that they weren't... The wreck had been pretty severe, they could be seriously hurt.

""Guys?" He said, with a little voice, trying to rearrange himself and move towards them, knowing that any response from any of the other guys would motivate him to spring into action. There was no answer, so he tried again, as he carefully approached where his friends were.

"Guys? Kendall? Logan? James?"

After some excruciating seconds, he saw somebody moving, albeit slowly.

"Ca...Carlos?"

"Logan!"

At least someone was there, someone was awake. Carlos quickly approached the place where the movement originated, and helped Logan into a semi-standing position, looking at him with evident relief. One of them was okay, relatively okay, at least. That was good.

Logan was pretty disoriented, holding his midsection tightly and with a bloody gash just under his neck, but at least he was conscious and looked as if he was going to stay that way, which was more than what could be said for the other two.

"You okay?" They both asked other, glad to see someone alive with them, after the horror that the accident had been.

After some clumsy nods, they called Kendall and James' names several times while getting to them (they were in a complicated spot to get to, as the car was in a semi vertical position and could become absolutely vertical if they weren't careful, possibly causing another fall) but nobody replied, and there was no movement.

Kendall had hit his head with one of the window and there was a lot blood. Logan grimaced, head wounds were the most dangerous kinds of wounds. Things could go very bad very quick for Kendall if they didn't get him medical attention quickly. There were also some evident injuries in his legs and hands, but what worried him most was the head wound.

"James? James?" Carlos was asking behind them, despair clear in his voice.

But James wasn't moving and he was turning a horrible shade of white. Carlos tried softly to wake him up, but to no avail. His arm was bent in a weird way and there seemed to be too many bleeds on him, on his face, on his legs, on his midsection, but what made Logan most worried was the weird way his breathing sounded. There was a chance that he broken some ribs and punctured a lung. Or both. And his friends' torso was pretty battered, which was really really bad. It could internal bleeding and it would be bad.

They were stranded in the middle of nowhere and nobody even knew that they had taken that road, with no signal and two very badly injured friends. A lone tear made its way down Logan's cheek as Carlos kept trying with increasing desperation to get James to react. Just minutes ago, they were laughing and singing, and now...

Everything had gone downhill really really fast.


End file.
